Jax Morgan (Kell Corsaro)
Backstory Jax Morgan the Pirate King was feared by everyone in Rkadia, on the first new moon of every month he and his deadly pirate crew, would exact their deadly revenge on the 'ranger scum' or make them suffer on his impressive pirate ship The Dead Moon. It was true that the scourge of the seas took no messing from anyone, he always knew what he wanted and he always got it, that included many of what he described as "new recruits" and the Empress of BlueBerry Isles herself. Taming the ranger "scum" had become a little harder these days so death and destruction always came at a fair price to the pirate king, he seemed to have got the impression its all they would answer to and so he continued his torment, The undead king was becoming nigh on impossible and regardless of that if anyone dared dispatch him, he knew hed be back with a better and more powerful elemental power than the last, there was no stopping him. Rkadian History * The first recorded sighting of Jax Morgan and his pirate crew was in the old war of squad Scrap City, few remember the capture and kidnap of Fred and the subsequent feud that ensued but many still talk of it in whispers. * Would return with his magnificent ship the Dead Moon every full moon and exact his revenge on the 'pathetic' rangers occasionally recruiting for his dastardly undead crew. * Organised the kidnapping and abduction of Empress Iris in order to have a stronger foothold in the overthrowing of moon city. * Began to transforn from hideous rotting corpse back to his original form as his magic became more powerful. * Terrorised many of the squads and was single handedly responsible for the mass destruction of squad Hallows End. * Corrupted the Empress and recruited her but in a moment of weakness transferred his power to the feisty filly and was subsequently killed by her when she couldn't take the pressure any longer. * Came back some time later with a newly constructed ship to form some kind of strange alliance with a new creature roaming Rkadia but disappered and was not heard of for quite some time after. * Jax is currently laying low, but what with him and Iris lurking around the seas of Rkadia it doesnt take much to figure that somethings bound to happen. Interview. *Jax Morgan sat with his legs crossed on top of a giant rock by the sea, picking bits of moss of of it and flicking it away. He had , by request of the Moon City Alliance, left his weapons at home and agreed to meet the Ranger interviewer. With any luck, this would be a good way to get some more recruits to his ship. Was waiting really worth it though? He wasn't so sure, as he went back to his ship's quarters to wait. He easily materialized into the ship by use of his sand-fog. Over the course of the Rangers... infestation.... his magic had cycled through poison, radiation, ice, and now... Sand. He almost wished he would "die" again so he could get a stronger magic alignment. Just as he sat down, the door opened* Steel the wolf stumbled in, though he didn't show any signs of being afraid, he loved a lil danger and smiled back as he pulled up a chair "good evening Mr Morgan my name Is steel and I'm here to interview you" Jax Morgan: "Good for you. How long is this going to take?" Steel Wolf: "Only a moment of your time First question..what is your personality Like? Quiet, loud, shy..please give me all the details" Steel asked as he started his tape recorder *Jax groaned as he sat down at his wooden, rickey-looking desk. For 200 years old, like everything else on this ship, it was still holding up well * Jax Morgan : I suppose any of the Ranger trash will tell you that my personality is murderous, angry, and vile. I would like to disagree and think of myself as a charming, well-spoken exterminator. Steel Wolf: "interesting, next question...What is it like being a pirate? Remember i want all the details" *Jax Morgan let sand form and fall idly from his hands to the desk as he watched it collect and pile up. 'What a useless type of magic', he thought, a growing anger inside him. He looked back up to steel.* Jax Morgan: "It's difficult to describe... It's more of something you have to.... experience yourself. Which is why if any Ranger wants to actually excel in this land, and fight for the winning side... they will join us on the Dead Moon. *He stood up suddenly from his desk, the sand he had created blowing off into a scatter of directions from the sudden motion * Jax Morgan : Pirates are beyond the rules of Rkadia... Kidnapping, insulting, stealing.... These are all things that make us ALIVE *He snarled out the last word at a higher volume as he walked around the desk, putting one paw in front of the other as if walking across a tight rope to angle the corners of the desk, while running his paw along it * Jax Morgan : We are so alive, unhindered by Moon City's Law... That the Dead Moon is the most alive place in Rkadia. Steel: “You remind me of someone, but I'm not going to mention his name. Next question..how did you get your name? " Jax stopped in front of the desk, using his arms to hoist him up so that he sat on the front of it, facing Steel. His legs deftly crossed over each other as his tail flicked, more cat like than canine, to the side Jax Morgan: That was about 237 years ago, so I don't remember. In Rkadia we don't put as much thought into our names and titles, like you lot do from Earth. "Hmmmmm" Steel grew more interested as Jax looked at him, he looked back at him staring into his eyes to shows he's not afraid Steel Wolf: “You are interesting Mr. Morgan, next question...why do you despise rkadians?" *Jax’s Queen, Iris was getting restless, she was perfectly aware that Jax wouldn’t want to carry on with much more of this without murdering anyone, for much longer. The feisty filly sucked air in through her teeth and gestured angrily at Steel* Steel Wolf: “This will be the last question, I always save the best for last" He grit his fangs out and looked deep into Steel's eyes Jax Morgan: Rkadians? We don't hate the true Rkadians. We hate the Earthlings who have infested our lands. Let your Ranger friends know that they can either join the pirates and be turned into a zombie with some free will, or be turned into our mindless skeleton crew by force. Sand began to pour in from all holes in the ceiling and the windows Jax Morgan: Iris, escort the journalist out. And ensure that Moon City pays him, this is not our debt to pay. Steel stops the tape recorder Steel Wolf: thank you for taking the time to answer all of my questions Boss Tactics Jax Morgan is an immortal boss in Rkadia that appears in both Pirate Events and the Board Game. (Under construction)Category:Master List Category:Pirates